Finally
by Moonsway
Summary: This is a stand alone kessi story. It is all romance and nothing else. It is my first fan fiction.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY or the characters

Kyle and Jessi are my favorite fictional couple ever. I wanted to draw this out like they

would have done on the show, but I found out how difficult it is to write for someone

else's characters. They would have had so many great moments that are completely

absent here. It made me even more upset that the show was cancelled just as they were

finally getting together. Also, I know that I'm completely ignoring the rest of the plot.

Finally, they were alone. It was late, and everyone else was asleep after the stress

of the day. As he looked at Jessi, Kyle was content to put everything else aside for the

moment.

He stepped closer and started to lean toward her.

"Amanda said that she wants you back," Jessi said as she stepped away.

Kyle was surprised at how disappointed he was that she had stopped the kiss.

Then he registered her words. "She did?"

Jessi was watching his reaction. "What will you tell her?" she asked.

"The truth," Kyle said. "I'll tell her that I have feelings for both of you."

Jessi smiled. Amanda didn't. She told him that she couldn't get back

together with him as long as he still had feelings for Jessi.

That was all the encouragement that Jessi needed. He tried to remind her of the

promise that he had made to Nicole about keeping things appropriate in her house. Jessi

convinced him that they should practice controlling their "power surges" so that they

wouldn't blow out anymore lights. He had to admit to himself that he didn't need much

convincing.

Of course, if they didn't kiss at all they wouldn't have to worry about it. After

awhile they did learn to control the power. Light fixtures were now safe around them.

The problem was that the electricity between the two of them was growing stronger. He

knew that they had to stop stealing kisses.

Once again, it was late at night. Jessi had snuck into his room. With her standing

so close it was hard to think.

"Jessi," he whispered, preparing to tell her that they had to go back to the way it

was before.

But she kissed him before he could get another word out. At the touch of her lips

he lost his resolve. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her back. Then she did

something new. The sensation of her tongue in his mouth made the electricity he felt

for her shoot through his body like never before. He could hear her heart beating as

wildly as his own.

Without thinking, he mirrored her actions. She responded by pressing her body

against his, which excited him even more. It took every bit of self control he had to

break off the kiss and step away from her. They were both breathing heavily.

"Jessi," he gasped. He tried again. "We have to stop doing this."

"Why?" Jessi panted.

"Because," Kyle said, "I promised Nicole, and we've also accomplished what we

set out to do. We haven't blown out any lights for awhile."

"That was just an excuse," Jessi said. "You went along with it because you

wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you."

"That's true," Kyle said, "but it has to stop before things get out of control."

Jessi stared him down. "Why should you and I be the only ones in this house who

haven't had sex?"

"Jessi!" Kyle gasped.

"Tell me you don't want to," Jessi challenged. "Your body gives you away."

Kyle didn't know what to say. "Go back to your room," he finally managed.

Jessi's eyes flashed with anger. "Fine," she spat out at him and left.

He ached to follow her. He wanted to kiss her like that again. He forced

himself to lie down. For the first time his tub didn't feel comfortable. It took him a

long time to fall asleep.

Then he was in the bathroom. He was going to take a shower. Jessi opened the

shower curtain. She was naked. This time he couldn't look away. She stepped out of

the tub. They kissed, and she did that amazing thing with her tongue. And she pressed

her naked body against his. And the good pressure built within him.

Kyle woke up disoriented. He slowly realized that he wasn't in the bathroom with

Jessi. He was alone in his tub. The dream had felt so real. So real that he saw that he

needed to change out of his pajama pants. He'd never had a dream like that before.

He put on his robe and cautiously made his way into the bathroom. Nobody was

in there. He tried not to think about his dream while he took a shower. He went back to

his room and got dressed.

He expected to find the family in the kitchen, but it was empty. Then he

remembered the various activities they each had going on today. They wouldn't be back

until late afternoon. This meant that he and Jessi could talk things out. He was

determined to make her understand why they had to stop sneaking around. His dream

had confirmed to him that he had to put the brakes on this as Josh would say. Of course,

he wasn't going to tell Jessi about his dream.

He walked to her room. She was awake. He could hear her moving around in

there. Eager to talk to her, he threw open the door and walked in.

"Jessi, I…" he started and then froze in his tracks. His mouth went dry as he stared

at her.

Jessi was standing in front of her closet in her bra and underwear. She had turned

to look at him when he had walked in. He drank in the sight of her.

The silence stretched between them as they stared at each other. He couldn't think

of a single thing that he had wanted to tell her. Then he was moving toward her slowly as

if in a dream.

He gave into temptation as he pulled her into his kiss. After awhile he had to look

at her again. It was like she read his mind as she took his hand and laid it on her breast.

As he touched her softness, she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. His breathing

became shallow as a fever overcame him.

Jessi slipped her hand beneath his shirt and touched his chest. Then she

unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor. With a low moan

he crushed her body against his as he kissed her again. The feel of her naked skin against

his drove him wild.


End file.
